fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Declaration of a New Order
.]] The Declaration of a New Order is an proclmation made by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine in 19 B, first as an address to an Extraordinary Session of the Universal Senate and then to the general populace. In it, he proclaimed himself Emperor of the Universe, legalized the extermination of the Jedi Order, and outlined his vision of transforming the thenceforth-abolished Universal Republic into his new Galactic Empire. The anniversary of the Declaration of a New Order's issue is celebrated as Empire Day. =Overview= The Clone Wars had raged for three years. Chancellor Palpatine of the Universal Republic was gaining emregency powers from the Senate. Signs of the Empire already existed, inculding the Planetary Moffs of worlds, his Guards, and others. Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, discovered that Palpatine was an Sith Lord, controlling both sides of the conflict, the Seperatists and the Republic, and who used mainpulation to gain power. After informing Jedi Master and Councillor Mace Windu, a Jedi Task force, led by Windu himself, attempted to arrest him. Palpatine engaged them in lightsaber combat, but was defeated. Skywalker arrived and demanded Windu not kill Sidious. Thus, he helped Palpatine kill Windu and became the Emperor's new apprentice, Darth Vader. Chancellor Palpatine assigned Vader the task of killing the Seperatist leaders, thus bringing an end to the Clone Wars. He triggered the Great Jedi Purge, elimnating millions of Jedi. Chancellor Palpatine called a special session of the Senate, informing them of the Jedi "plot" to overthrow the Republic and take direct control. In the Declration of a New Order, Palpatine reorganized the Universal Republic into the Galactic Empire, with himself as Galactic Emperor. He also declared the Seperatist movement defeated and part of the Empire. Some Senators became worried. They worst fears were confirmed. Palpatine said he would lay down his emeregency dictorial powers at the end of the war and retire to Raboo. Instead, he declared himself ultimate Universal Emperor, and reorganized the Republic into a totalitarian Empire. There would be more direction to the Senate, instead of ruling by the Senate. Millions of others supported the new Emperor, beliving democracy, securtity, peace justice, and presveration would continue to exist. For the next two decades up to this day, and beyound, will see the violent suppression of all opposition, including intimidation, arrests, executions, the destruction of cities, even the destruction of entire planets. The Galactic Empire was an established fact. =Full Text= Citizens of the civilized Universe, on this day we mark a transition. For twenty thousand years, the Republic stood as the crowning achievement of civilized beings. But there was those who would set us against one another, and we took up arms to defend our way of life and Universal control against the Separatist movement. In so doing, we never suspected the greatest threat came from within. The Jedi, and some within our own Universal Senate, has conspired to create the shadow of Sepeartism by using one of their own as the enemy's leader. They had hoped to grind the Republic into ruin. But the hatred in their hearts could not be hidden forever. At last, there came a day when our enemies showed their true natures. The Jedi hoped to unleash their destructive power against the Republic by assassinating the head of government and usurping control of the clone army. But the aims of would be-tyrants were vailantly opposed. Our loyal clone troopers contained the inssurection within the Jedi Temple and quelled uprisings on a thousand worlds. The remanining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated! Any Jedi supporters will suffer the same fate. These have been trying times, but we have passed the test. The attempt on my life, has left me scarred, and deformed, but I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger! The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated and annexed, and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the thereshold of a new future! In order to ensure our security and continuing stabilty, the Republic, and the defeated Confederacy, will be reorganized, into the first Galactic Empire! For a safe and secure society! That will stand for ten thousand years. An Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body as the Imperial Senate, and by a ultimate Galactic Emperor for life. An Empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a new consisution! By bringing the entire Universe under one law, one lanugage, and the enlightened gudiance of one Galactic Emperor, the corruption that has plagued the Republic in its later years will never take root. Regional governors will elimnate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatist movement to grow unchecked. A strong, large, and growing mitliary will insure the rule of law in the Universe. '' Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without. Let the enemies of the Empire take heed; those who oppose Imperial rule will be crushed.'' We have taken on a task that will be diffcult, but the people of the Empire are ready for the challenge. Because of our efforts, the Universe has traded war for peace and anarchy for stabiltity. Quadrillions of beings now look foward to a secure future. The Empire is large, with a hepdrillion worlds, and more planets will feel the call, so we will span from the Rim to Wild Space. Imperial citizens must do their part. Join our grand star fleet. Become the eyes of the Empire by reporting suspected inssurectionists. Travel to the corners of the Universe to spread the principles of the New Order to barbarians. Build monuments and technical wonders that will speak our glory for thousands of years to come. The clone troopers, now proudly wearing the name of Imperial stormtroopers, have tacked the dangerous work of fighting our enemies on the front lines. Millions have died in their devoution to the Empire. Imperial citizens will do well to remember their example. The New Order of peace has triumphed over the shadowy secrecy of shameful magicians. The direction of our course is clear. I, as Emperor of the Universe, will led the Empire to glories beyound imagining. We have been tested, but we have emerged stronger. We move foward as one people; the Imperial citizens of the first Galactic Empire! We will prevail! Ten thousand years of peace begins today! Category:Fan Fiction